


Wayne少爷的特殊待遇（NC-17）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Identity in disguise, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 联盟才成立不久，大超不知道老爷的身份，老爷当然知道大超的身份





	Wayne少爷的特殊待遇（NC-17）

周五，正义联盟例会。

“……联盟才成立几周，以上所说的就是我们必须先完成的工作，你们有什么要补充的？”蝙蝠侠关闭了会议桌上的立体投影环视了一圈，其他人都表示没有问题，只是超人似乎不太对劲。

他单手杵着下巴，两眼完全没有焦距的看着前方，看来超人这会儿不是Kal-EL而是Clark Kent，再加一副眼镜大概这就是他平时上班的样子了。

“Superman？”蝙蝠侠想让他回神，可是超人太专注自己脑子里的世界了，蝙蝠侠的声音不得不调低些，“Superman”。

“什么？！恩？”超人终于有反应了，可这还是个Clark Kent，“我是说……什么事？”

蝙蝠侠有些不满，“作为联盟主席却在会议上走神，解释一下？”

“没有…..Uh，抱歉……”

“Hey~蓝大个儿，私生活纵欲过度了吗？”绿灯拱了拱超人的肩，后者的脸顿时红透了，结结巴巴地摆着手，“不，不是，我没有！只是……”

“够了闭嘴。”蝙蝠侠不能忍受会议再这样进行了，打断了他们的闲聊，“超人，下次不要私生活情绪带到联盟的工作里。好了散会。”

 

“Bruce少爷，您今天看上去心情不错的样子。”

“有吗？”

“您一直保持微笑很久了，除非是脸部肌肉抽筋，不然这在您穿着这套黑漆漆的蝙蝠衣的时候是极其罕见的。”

Bruce瞬间就把表情垮了下来，都没有发觉自己一直在笑。

Alfred把他的宵夜放在一边的小餐车上，看着工作中的Bruce说道，“少爷，福克斯先生告诉我似乎这周公司来了一位星球日报的记者，并且要为您做一周的跟踪采访是吗？”

Bruce没有停下手上的工作，“嗯哼，有什么问题吗？”

“没有问题少爷，我只是听说这位记者似乎在您那里收到了一些‘特殊待遇’。”

“……我会回去提醒卢修斯不要什么都跟你说的。”

Alfred总是对他任性的一面很无奈，“今天晚餐时间这位记者来了一趟庄园，他说和您约了今晚的专访，当然了您没有在场，因为去和某位小姐出去约会了。”

Bruce终于停下了工作，他知道Alfred要开始说教了。他确实是放了那位记者的鸽子，但也确实认为从那个女人那里套一些情报这件事更重要些。

“少爷，不得不说这位年轻人是个很礼貌的好小伙子，看上去对您并没有恶意也很关心您，可以请您控制下想对他‘特殊待遇’的心情吗？”

“听上去他只来了一趟你就对他有所了解，好吧Alfred，在他在庄园里坐了这几个小时里你还知道了关于他什么？”

“我并没有打探别人私事的习惯，不过，”Alfred回忆了下，“至少我还记得这个年轻人的名字叫Clark Kent。”

 

这就是为什么超人在例会上走神的原因了。

上周佩里安排Clark去哥谭采访BruceWayne，整整一周的专访。

反正有钱人都是一样的难搞，Clark本是这样想的，但是真的没想到这个好看的有钱人会让他一点办法都没有。

 

 

周一Clark一大早就在办公室外等着，然而BruceWayne直到下午了才懒懒的来上班，当这个公子哥看到办公室前的大个子记者居然一脸疑惑，秘书小姐提醒他他才想起专访的事。

原来他是不记得了吗，Clark对他的第一印象降了很多百分点，这些有权势的人类为什么总是一副目中无人的样子。

坐进办公室之后就开始了公式化的采访，当他说完一大堆开场白和一系列问题之后，对面的Wayne先生只是饶有兴趣地看着他并且告诉他说，

“小记者，你的眼睛真好看~”

……什么？这个人什么情况？从没人告诉过他采访还会遇到这样的回答……

Clark一瞬间空白了一下，支支吾吾地回答着，“Uh……你的也很美，Wayne先生……”

“Bruce~”

“恩？”

“叫我Bruce，我喜欢别人叫我的名字~”

“Uh，好的Wayne先——Bruce，我可以继续采访了吗？”对方点头示意，Clark又把刚刚的开场白说了一遍，问到一半这个人又像是突然想起什么，

“小记者~你喜欢吃什么菜？法餐还是意大利菜？”

“……Excuse me？”

“你喜欢吃什么？等下班我带你去，或者如果你愿意我们现在就走。”

“不，当然不！”Clark面对对方兴致勃勃的表情内心哀叹的妥协了，“我是说，好的，我们下班去。”看着对面这个明显不想配合采访的Wayne先生，再一次觉得有钱人确实很难搞定。

至于Bruce，他当然知道这个记者是谁，但是他今天是真的忘记了采访的事，昨晚哥谭闹出了不小的动静，他半夜5点才回到庄园一觉醒来已经中午了，直到在办公室门口看见这个带着粗框眼镜冒着傻气的超人才想起来。

不过逗一逗对面这个会脸红的大个子只是一时兴起，总比在办公室坐着有趣，不是吗？

 

 

周二，Bruce Wayne去和其他董事会成员打高尔夫，Clark一路跟在后面几乎快代替了球童，一面还要在他旁边采访忙里忙外的，几趟下来头发都乱七八糟的翘了起来。这是他在作为超人是没有造型，就连那个以往被披风遮住的结实屁股今天都暴露在深色的休闲裤下。

Bruce打量着身边的Clark，伸出一只手随意拨了拨他乱糟糟的头发，“Cute。”

然后留下了呆在原地的小记者走开了。

 

 

周三，儿童福利院的慈善活动。

Clark依旧像个小跟班一样跟着Bruce，但是并没有过多问他问题。他之前读过Bruce Wayne的资料，八岁那年的事故对一个孩子来说太残忍，他不确定长大的Bruce是否还介怀这些事。通常情况下，作为一个记者应该问问他关于这件事故的看法，但是他认为那样很无人道，没有人喜欢把自己的伤疤一次次揭开，所以选择了沉默。

Bruce注意到了Clark的安静并没有说什么，就在他们回去的路上，Bruce开口了，

“记者，你今天完全没有在工作，比起前两天你今天可什么都没问。”

“我……我只是……”

“省省你的同情心。”

Clark没有料到他的反应，在以往对这个哥谭宝贝的采访中，只要涉及到这个问题，这个人总是很悲伤，至少从报道来看他对这件事依然很悲伤。

对方没有再说话，玩味的表情上好像带过了一点点不易察觉的冷酷，他突然发现自己似乎看到了一个别人都不知道的Bruce Wayne。

 

 

周四，当Clark再找到Bruce时是在一个泳池party上，对方已经变回了那个花花公子万人迷，让他不禁怀疑昨天看到的那个一闪而过的表情可能是个幻觉。

“小记者~你来了吗？那就一起下来吧。”泳池里的Bruce热情地邀请着他，可是Clark站在这个挤满名模的泳池边完全不知所措了。

不过没等他纠结过两秒就被Bruce直接拉进了游泳池，随后上衣也被扒了下来，期间还有黑手在他身上摸了两把，老天，真是糟透了。唯一值得安慰的是，他也很公平的看到了哥谭王子的裸体，不是，穿着泳裤的，Clark的脑子只能冒出一个形容词，火辣。

即使这具躯体上遍布大大小小据说是极限运动造成的伤痕，Clark也完全不能否认自己被深深吸引了。所以，当这个词出现的时候，他害羞的恨不得躲进水里再也不要出来，明明身边那么多身材好到爆的泳衣模特，自己却只盯着一个男人而且还觉得很性感。

要知道，在此之前Clark一直肯定自己是个直的。

 

 

周五。哦拉奥！感谢正义联盟的会议！Clark终于可以让自己的脑子冷静一下了。

会议上他开着小差，想起今天向Bruce请假的时候，对方居然什么都没问就同意了，他本来还为了想个周全的请假原因想了一整夜。也对，高高在上的哥谭王子怎么会在乎一个小记者的请假是为了什么事。Clark的脑子被这没由来的失落感搅得一团糟，再然后蝙蝠侠就发现了他的走神，当晚上心乱如麻地去到韦恩庄园后却被告知自己被放了鸽子，因为采访对象跟别人约会去了。

真是糟透了的一天。

 

 

周六，Clark已经习惯了Bruce每天都要到中午了才来公司，他把自己窝在董事长办公室桌对面的转椅里，心里还有些无法平静的焦躁。

突然，一个声音从自己头顶传来，“小记者~今天这么早就到了？”

是Bruce，他进来的时候自己居然没有发现。还在愣神中的Clark感觉视角一转正对上了BruceWayne那张迷人的脸。太近了，他不由得往转椅里又陷了一点。

如果有谁这个时候进了办公室就能看到这样一幅场景，韦恩集团的大老板双手撑在椅子的扶手上，把一个大个子的记者全在椅子里，而那个记者看上去简直像是个被调戏得羞红了脸的小秘书。

“今天看上去没有什么精神，怎么了吗Clark？”

“没事我很好……”Clark用他的小本子试图遮住自己的脸。

而这个和自己几乎要贴在一起的人完全不自知，好像并不觉得他们的动作实在太暧昧，“问么不问问我昨天去哪了？”

“Uh，听潘尼沃斯先生说你有了别的约会……”

这时候Bruce一手已经撑在了椅背上，然后把一只脚嵌进他的两腿之间，完全固定住了他的动作。看着近在咫尺的脸，浅色完美的唇形，天知道他像着了迷一样得想吻上去，Bruce还舔了下他自己的下唇，他知道这么做会引人犯罪吗？！

椅子里的氪星人已经快大脑当机了，Bruce感到心情愉悦，但是如果被Alferd知道了又要说他给这个年轻人“特殊待遇”。

“是的，我那严厉的管家先生昨天还为此责备了我，作为补偿，明晚来我举行宴会的酒店，宴会之后我给你一个私人专访时间。”

Clark已经不敢想这句话背后究竟有没有更深一层的意思了，因为Bruce越来越靠近，直到他的嘴快要贴上了Clark的耳朵，

“所以，今天什么事也没有了。现在，从我办公室出去。”

 

 

现在是周日的晚上6点。

Clark坐在自己酒店房间的床上，看上去紧张得不得了。距离去晚宴的时间还有1个小时，他并不是作为宾客去宴会，不用去很早，他有充分的时间来让自己平静下来。

没什么大不了的，Bruce只不过是叫你去采访而已，和平时不同的只不过是有个私人空间，别再胡思乱想了，那样的万人迷贵公子是不会和你这个农场出来的小记者认真的，那只是他已是觉得有趣，那些举动没有任何意义！

可是当时自己真的很想吻他！

Clark自暴自弃地摔进床里，双手捂住了脸。

 

一个小时后终于要出发了，Clark有上上下下查看了一遍，确保了自己比平时打扮得更正式得体些才出了门。

来到会场后，并没有花太多时间就找到了宴会的主人，他总是在人群里最光彩夺目的不是吗，Bruce也看到了他，四目相对了几秒他就把眼睛撇开了，很显然他并没有要理会他的打算。看吧，是自己想太多。

Clark在点心和香槟里挨到了宴会的尾声，就在他寻找这个Bruce想问问采访的事的时候，对方却悄无声息的来到了他旁边，吓了Clark一跳，这样无声无息的出现让他想起蝙蝠侠。

他闻上去酒味很重，喝醉了吗？Clark小心翼翼地查看着对方的状态，脸色微微潮红眼神有些迷离，Bruce在他衣服口袋里塞了一张房卡，留下一句“去这个房间等我”后便离开了。

很好，刚刚他们的动作和对话都显示了他们关系的纯洁，一点都不像是要去干点什么的样子。

 

 

Bruce本来没打算把事情发展成这样的。

Alferd说的特殊待遇是因为他和Clark走得太近太像布鲁西宝贝的风格了，看上去Alf很喜欢这个第一次见面的人，他以为自己想借这个人来炒炒布鲁西的花边新闻。

一开始Bruce也只是想逗逗这个作为普通人类的超人而已，但是当他结束宴会推开房门的时候他改主意了。显然Clark一身合身的西装和比平时整齐的头发是精心打扮过的，因为他，紧张地来回在屋里走，因为他，微红的脸显得那双看向自己的眼睛更蓝，因为他。所以Bruce改主意了，不得不承认Clark的样子让他来了性致，打一炮这种事对布鲁西宝贝来说很正常不是？

反身关上门，来到Clark面前，Bruce双手环住他的脖颈，几乎半身重量都挂在了对方身上，在Clark没反应过来前伸出手关掉了房间的总光源，两人一下子陷入了黑暗里。

“Bruce，我们……”暗自庆幸着在黑暗里对方看不见自己窘迫的样子，然后感觉到自己的耳朵被轻轻的舔了一下，

“准备好采访了吗小记者~”

Clark觉得大概是有炸弹在自己脑子里炸开了，他试探地楼主Bruce的腰，一点点靠近知道碰触到那张肖想了几天的嘴唇，“所以，我可以开始采访了吗Mr.Wayne？”

Bruce分开了他们紧贴的上半身，然后摘下了Clark的大框眼镜扔到一边，拽住领带把他拖到了床上，翻身压上了，吻住了他的嘴。

不像Clark的小心翼翼，Bruce的吻一向挑逗性感，舌头快速扫过牙关长驱直入，与口腔里的另一条舌头纠缠，舔舐吮吸，直到肺里的空气快压缩干净了才意犹未尽挪开自己。

拇指抚摸着被他吻得湿润的唇瓣，低沉迷人的嗓音在Clark耳边炸开，

“你节奏太慢了，cherry boy~”

 

 

Clark觉得自己的大脑已经彻底不能用了，就在Bruce的手摸住他裆部的时候，稍微用力的搓揉下很快下身就硬了起来。

Bruce的牙齿从他的嘴唇要到下巴再游离到突出的喉结，每到一个地方都用力吮吸像是想烙下自己的印子，可是氪星体质注定做不到这点。在Clark走神的时候，牙齿已经来到了他胸前，很快就把衬衣扣子解开了，他瞬间清醒一把拉住Bruce的双手把他反扑在自己身下。

Bruce有些小小的不满，“我以为我会是在上面的那个。”

Clark这才反应过来自己并没有考虑过上下的问题，刚刚只是因为不想被看见衬衣下的超人制服。

看着被压在身下的Bruce，这下不知道怎么继续了，而对方只是饶有兴趣的等待着他下一步动作。这双戏谑的眼睛在黑暗里闪着光，就像两颗尊贵的蓝宝石，真想看看情欲中当被操干的时候这双眼睛会是什么样子，可是现在不行。Clark扯下自己松散的领带帮到了Bruce的眼睛上，显然对方没有料到他会这么做，愣了一下随即调侃他，“没想到小镇男孩喜欢这种花样？”

“可我不知道接下来怎么做，告诉我好吗？Mr.Wayne。”Clark俯下身隔着领带亲吻他的眼睛。

Bruce顺着他的手臂一路抚摸然后勾住他的脖子，“我们第一课就从接吻开始，刚刚我给你做了示范。”

Clark低头咬住身下人的下唇，一点一点研磨，然后学着Bruce之前那样伸出舌头缠进了他的口腔，毫无目的地大肆搅动，Bruce嘴里浓郁的酒味侵占着他的感官，一瞬间差点以为这就是Bruce的味道。这个吻太过冗长，直到Bruce用力推挤他才想起普通人的需要呼吸的。

趁着他喘息的时间，Clark一路向下，咬着他颈后的肉，贪婪地闻着他清爽的须后水的味道，对方仿佛这时才从吻中回过神，急忙扒开他的脸。

“不许在这留痕迹你这个——”Bruce差点喊出了“外星救难犬”，急忙住了口。

Clark似乎有些委屈，他把Bruce的衬衫扣一颗一颗解着，轻声问他，“Mr.Wayne，接下来我该怎么做。”

Bruce看不到他的表情，但还是从语气听出了那一点委屈，差点笑出来，“最好的学生要学着自己领悟~”推着他的肩膀来到自己胸前，Clark心领神会含住一边的乳珠，牙齿拉动着小球，仿佛这是刚刚接吻的舌头，挤压研磨把它含得挺立红肿。

Bruce难耐的呻吟着，继续推着他的肩膀，“给我个惊喜。”

一直往下从胸亲吻到腹部，当嘴唇滑过人鱼线的时候，Clark明显感觉下面的身体紧缩了一下，“是这里吗Bruce，你喜欢我舔你对吗？”下巴抵住他半勃的性器，一点点咬开裤子的搭扣，然后连同内裤一起扒了下来。Bruce半硬的阴茎弹了出来，他抓住把整根一含到底，听到了他满足的叹息，还不适应难受的吞咽反应，Clark又慢慢地退了出来，含住龟头部分，舌尖来回刮擦着铃口，在这温柔的刺激下，马眼缓缓地吐出一些乳白的精液，他把这些液体悉数咽了进去，然后用拇指堵住了小口，侧头顺着青筋从上而下舔着柱身。

“嗯……Clark……开放开！”

“不行，Bruce……还不到时候”

Clark一手托着根部的囊袋大力搓揉，偶尔擦过会阴两侧的敏感带时听到了身下人短促的呼吸声，余光用X视线扫过Bruce的表情，此时领带下的人紧闭着眼，眉头微微皱起，贝齿咬着下唇努力不让自己的呻吟变大，像是在抗拒这些快感。

松开按住铃口的手再次把把它含到了嘴里，吞吐的频率越来越快，Bruce抓到他的头发想让他离开，然而Clark直接把它含到了喉咙重重的吞咽了一下，细碎的呻吟全部咽了回去，直到精液灌满了Clark的嘴他才松开了抓着他头发的手。

Bruce喘着气享受着射精后的余韵，他把手口进对方的嘴，让他把精液都吐了出来，液体顺着流了整手都黏糊糊的。

“我做的还好吗Mr.Wayne？”Clark爬上来细细地吻他的嘴角，Bruce侧过头和他交换了一个充满自己味道的湿吻。

“你一定是作弊了小镇男孩。”

“这么说你可以为这次测试打高分？”Bruce听见耳边传了一阵轻笑。

“勉勉强强算你过了，接下来去床头柜拿润滑剂。”

Clark听着他的话在床头柜找到了酒店提供的小瓶子，回头却看见Bruce拿那只沾满精液的手放到了自己下身做着扩张。精液显然没有太好的润滑能力，他看见那只修长的中指进入了一个指节便难以前进。Clark拿着小瓶子回到Bruce腿间，视线根本无法从那个蜜穴和手指的动作上移开，视觉上的刺激让他一直没有发泄的下体更肿胀了一些。

“把你的手给我。”

Bruce拿过他手上的润滑剂半数全倒在了他和Clark的手上，然后带着两人的手来到自己的穴口，两根交缠在一起的手指一点点推了进去。

“嗯……嗯”，随着手指的进入，Bruce的牙齿轻磨自己的下唇，他带着Clark在自己体内扣弄刮擦，模仿性交时的抽插进出。

“Bruce……”俯身吻住他，一时间房间里只剩下接吻的口水声和扩张后穴的渍水声。突然，Clark的手指擦过一点，Bruce差点叫出了声，看到这个反应他开始反反复复的挤压那里。

呻吟声渐渐不能压抑住，“Clark别弄了，快进来……”

Clark现在硬的发疼，他恨不得马上撕开对方的衣服狠狠插入他然后用力操干，让他除了自己的名字什么都说不出来。

“可是……”可是他不可以，在他的认知里，和他做爱的这个人是个精致的普通人类，放纵自己会让他受伤。

Bruce知道这个外星人在犹豫什么，蝙蝠侠的身体并没有那么脆弱。他双腿环上Clark的腰，把自己贴上他勃发的性器，摆动腰肢摩擦着，“别说废话，操我！就现在！”

Clark没有再磨蹭，抽出埋在他身体里的手拉开裤子，肿大的性器立刻弹了出来，他按住性器对准穴口慢慢地推了进去，没有管甬道的阻力，而是掐着Bruce的腰把自己整根塞了进去。Bruce双手紧紧抓住床单，实在太大了太烫了，但是也爽透了。

“你喜欢粗暴是吗Bruce？”

被问到的人还没有适应体内硕大的阴茎，穿着粗气不理会他。Clark摆动自己的腰小幅度的向前戳刺着，“还是说你更想要我温柔一点？”

依旧没有得到答案，Clark撑在对方身上，拉开那条领带，扣住他的下巴让他注视着自己，“回答我的问题。”

被扯掉眼前黑暗的Bruce还没适应房间里微小的光亮就被投入了一片蓝色的海洋，Clark的瞳孔被黑夜和情欲染得波涛汹涌。

Bruce的舌头伸出来轻轻滑过自己的上唇，“有本事让我疼起来。”

Clark用手捂住他的眼睛。Bruce再次陷入黑暗里，他感觉身下的阴茎突然抽离了身体。就在疑惑的时候，Clark大力地又操了进来，长驱直入，操上了敏感的腺体。

“嗯啊！”突然的疼痛和快感在大脑里炸开，Clark另一只手紧紧扣着他的腰大幅度的抽离和戳刺着，每次抽离都想要整根拔出，却在卡在龟头处停下，又用力操进他的身体，装机碾压着他的前列腺。

“嗯…啊…Clark…”Bruce像是要被撞碎了，努力压抑自己的叫声。抽插的动作越来越快，饱满的囊袋一下下拍打在Bruce的屁股上，发出让人羞耻的声音，释放过一次的前身这时也硬起来随着身体的动作打在他的腹肌上，他想抚慰自己，却被Clark发现了动作。

“别碰。”Clark抓住他的手放到自己后背。

“操你的…啊…那…那就…快点满足我…”Bruce任命的抓住那宽阔的背脊，隆起的肌肉让他更加兴奋。

Clark像得到了某种默许，开始疯狂的抽插起来，Bruce有些不能承受这样的撞击，弓起了身紧紧抓着他，他的后穴反射性的想紧紧吸附着体内的阴茎，但这个该死的外星人又用力把它操开。Bruce的眼睛还被埋在掌心里，Clark感觉自己的手掌湿了，不知道是Bruce的汗水还是生理性泪水。

“Clark……”Bruce突然咬上他的肩膀，前身的性器抖动着射出了大量的精液，喷在了两人的腹部。射精的刺激使Bruce的后穴突然收紧，还在抽刺的Clark没有挡住这突如其来的快感，扣住他的腰快速抽插了几十下，低吼着射进了甬道的深处。

两个释放完自己的男人相拥着喘着气，Clark把头埋进Bruce颈窝里闻着他汗湿后的味道。

Bruce把还蒙在自己眼睛上的手挪开，撑着Clark的肩膀把他从自己身体里拔了出来，一瞬间的空虚感让两人同时低吟了一下。

“我要去洗澡，快让开童子军。”Bruce想推开身上的人，而对方根本没有起身的打算，依然压在他身上。

“我现在不是童子军了。”埋在肩头的人声音闷闷的传出来。

“你是在说你刚刚糟糕的技巧~”Bruce不由得上挑了嘴角。

Clark闻言抬起头认真地看着他，然后有一下没一下地舔着他的下巴，“那你可以陪我多练习几次……”

“No way。”用力把Clark从自己身上掀开，头也不回地进了浴室，今天还想按时夜巡，再来几次可能就要迟到到明天了。

Clark郁闷地倒在床上，突然想起自己身上还有没脱光的制服，紧张的环视了一圈，发现房间里只有窗外透进来的一点点月光，他才放下心来，应该没有被看见。赶紧换下自己的制服藏了起来，然后听着浴室里的水声开始幻想明天后天还有也许的以后。

 

 

第二天，依旧是正义联盟会议。

看着空荡荡的超人的座位，大家都不敢说话，蝙蝠侠的脸色难看极了。

“有人知道超人去哪了吗？”所有人摇头。

蝙蝠侠压了压火气，再次连了半小时都没有接通的超人内线。

“抱歉，我迟到了……”传送口终于出现了那个蓝红的身影。

“原因。”蝙蝠侠冷冷的开口。

超人看上去有些懊恼，“私人工作的事，实在很抱歉！”

 

Clark何止有些懊恼，他简直懊恼极了。

昨晚和Bruce来过一发之后对方就拒绝了他继续的邀请，好吧，这没什么的，也许真的是怪自己第一次技术不好。他直到睡前都还在幻想明天早晨和Bruce在阳光下来个早安吻的场景，可是半夜的时候他听见了身边的人偷偷起了床穿衣服出了门，然后再也没有回来。

所以这算什么？一夜情吗？为什么要在12点前就离开，自己就真的这么被嫌弃吗？原来身为农场男孩的Clark Kent想和哥谭宝贝发展一段恋爱关系真的是自己想太多了。

Clark心情糟糕急了，迷迷糊糊的睡着，再醒来的时候是客房服务吵醒了他，然后他发现了同样糟糕时事情，正义联盟的会议和今早就该上交的关于Bruce Wayne的采访报告。可是，采访？采访时间被一场一夜情侵占了；Bruce Wayne？昨天半夜走了。

当Clark用上自己各种超能力交完稿子并被佩里破口大骂20多分钟后，他终于赶到了联盟会议。

 

 

蝙蝠侠看着座位上心不在焉的超人脸色一下红一下白的不知道在想些什么，默默的在面罩后翻了个白眼，明明被上的人是Bruce Wayne，怎么搞得像他有什么损失一样。但是看着超人的样子，蝙蝠侠觉得这件事已经影响了联盟的工作，这不是他想看到的，他决定之后和超人谈谈。

会议结束后，其他人例行离开，蝙蝠侠落在了他们后面，而超人也是，很好，把他留下，然后单独谈谈。

“Kal——”

“灯侠，等等好吗。”他还没喊出口，超人就叫住了绿灯，“有些事情想问问你，方便吗现在？”

好吧，蝙蝠侠没有公开偷听别人谈话的习惯，他只会之后调录像出来看，所以他决定先走下次再找超人。

“Uh……灯侠……你能教教我怎么……”谈话还是传入了正在离开的蝙蝠侠的耳朵，“嗯，让自己的一夜情对象变成恋爱对象吗？”

什么？超人刚刚说了一夜情？

是说昨天的自己吗？

蝙蝠侠觉得事件的发展真的太超过自己的预期了，快步走到传送器上，没有听绿灯嘲笑了超人些什么。他看着这个有点害羞尴尬的Clark Kent，嘴角微微翘起。

 

来吧，小镇男孩，让Bruce Wayne看看你能学到些什么手段。

 

________END___________________


End file.
